The Outside World
by xHthax
Summary: Ivan has always been caged at Saint Basil's Cathedral by his master, Frost. But one day he decided he wants to know the world outside.It's when he meets a certain albino. T for Gilbert's mouth. Crossover with Hunchback of Notre Dame. RusPrus mainly
1. Chapter 1

Everything starts at an ice and desert place, covered by a big layer of white and soft snow where blizzards were much common than we could ever think. Russia. Siberia, being exactly. The place where it was too cold for somebody survive. But something was very strange...In that land were the sunshine barely showed up a cry of a baby could be heard. In the middle of nowhere there was a baby trying on his own way to survive.

He was a a very little boy but was already very chubby, with a uncommon color of hair, it was an blond colour but depending where the light was coming it was almost grey, his cheeks are all red because of the cold and he was trying to the bottom of his lungs call someone's attention, show he was there, he was alive, that he needed help .Of course none of this thoughs passed at that little boy's head. It was just his instinct to survive. His cry echoed in that vast land...Seems there's no much hope for him. Until a man, so palid that seemed to be made by snow, appeared. He was tall but his footsteps at the snow seems almost inexistents, his eyes looked as cold as the air around him and the arms he used to hold the little boy weren't warm at all making the baby cry louder.

-Hi there, little one. - He said, in a deepy and very calm voice. Somehow, it sounded like a tunder. The boy stopped to cry and stared at that man who smiled to him...A cold smile. - Would you like to live with me? And maybe you could be very useful to me.

* * *

><p>Twenty years passed easily since then and that little boy was a grew up man now. That man, called General Frost, had raised that boy and had called him Ivan. Strangely Frost had gave to the boy as a house one church right in the Red Square, the Saint Basil's Cathedral, constrocted at 1561 by the Czar Ivan, The Terrible. In fact that's where Ivan's name came from. Frost never allowed Ivan to go out from the walls of that church . When Ivan dared to comment something about that the answer was always the same: "The world is cruel...You are not prepared for it, Ivan. I am protecting you."<p>

Ivan would never doubt that he was being protected by the only man he ever knew and trusted but he wanted to see the outside world. Where they lived it was always covered by snow, always cold, even inside those walls was cold, so cold he had to use a scarf all the time, the sunlight was minimum and Ivan saw in some books places covered by flowers, with sunshine...seemed so warmth. He wanted to go there, he wanted to see it.

"You know what day is today?" Ivan murmured, his chin laying on his hand, while he looked outside his windown, staring at the horizon, his breath making some smoke through the cold air.

"Ah...Hm... " A young and short boy mumbled. He seemed very nervous as he was horrified that he could answer wrong.

"Today is...Today is 31th of December." Answered a young man with glasses.

"Yes...And...? " Ivan encouraged, looking to them, who jumped some steps back.

"Y-Your...Your birthday?" Mumbled another young man, his green eyes running around the room as he was searching somewhere to run way if he had answered it wrong.

"Da. Exactly...Twenty years and what I know? Just this church and snow. " Ivan sighed. " I really want to go outside. Outside to somewhere warm".

"W-Why you don't ask Mr. Frost to...?"

"Ask? Don't be silly, Ravis!" Ivan shouted making Raivis cringe. " He would never allow me to go."

"But...If you don't ask you will never know." The second man said, pulling his glasses back to the right position at his face.

"I know it very well, Eduard . "Ivan said with a sad smile.

"You should...I mean, it will not hurt you just go and have a look, right? Maybe as you now have twenty years he will allow you to go. "

It was a very long moment of silence as each of them were considering what they said or what they had to say . Suddenly Ivan got up. So suddenly that made the three men run to a corner of the room.

"You guys are right! I am going to see Frost " He turned to them with a big and childish smile on his face " and ask him to go with him today! I heard he was invited to some kind of Festival today so..." He was walking to the door, cheerfully but when he opened the heavy door he found Frost's cold eyes.

"Hello, Ivan...Who are you talking with?"

There's no one inside the room except Ivan. He was a lonely kid, he always had been. So, in order to not be so alone in that big cathedral , Ivan made up friends to him. Three friends who grew up with him. They were: Raivis, the little and younger one, Eduard, the one with glasses and Toris, the oldest and very kind one.

"With...my friends." Ivan answered, looking to his own feet.

"I see. And where are your friends?"

"They...don't exist. " 'No, they do exist!' It was what Ivan always wanted to scream but it will only make Frost anger. He remembered the first time he said that he had friends the man, litteraly, went mad and screamed, searching in all the house, for those "invaders", shouting to Ivan that if he found someone he will kill them. But that doesn't matter. To Ivan his friends are real no matter what Frost said.

"Good. So, should we start to study the alphabet again?"

"Oh...Da. I would like it so much." - Ivan said in a tedious voice tone. He was twenty, for God's sake! He knew the alphabet but Frost insisted to that kind of primary education.

"Very well. A."

"Adoration."

"B."

"Behave."

"C."

"Confession."

"D."

"Devotion."

"E."

"Eternal devotion."

"F..."

"Festival!" Ivan said without think at all, making Frost look to him with cruel eyes.

"Párdon, what did you said?"

"F...Fr " Ivan was looking around as if he was searching a way to run if it was needed, curving his body onto his own, afraid of Frost's reaction. Ivan was a big man but everytime he was in a confrontation with Frost he seemed to be only five years old again.

"Do you want to go to the Festival, Ivan?" Frost asked while he stoods up, walking around Ivan as a wolf preparing himself to attack. -Why?

"You...You go every year, sir..."

"But I HAVE TO! If I could denied it... Ivan, you don't know how cruel is the outside world. They will make fun of you. " He grabbed the young man face, stroking his hair. " I am your only friend, the one who grew you up as the man you are now. The one who you can trust the most...The one who you could trust. "

After a moment of silence where Ivan's purple eyes made an interrupt contact with the cold-almost-white eyes of Frost, the youngest mumbled.

"Yes, I know...You are the most kind people in the world. I am sorry, master. I will never ask it again. "

"You should go, Ivan! " -Toris insisted after make sure they were alone again.

"Nyet, you heard him."

"Yes, but don't you think it's better to beg for forgive than to beg for permission?"

"But..."

"It could be your last chance, I-Ivan..."Raivis completed, his face very serious even if he was trembled. "Don't waste it.

* * *

><p>Hi there. It's xHthax. I was posting this fic at deviantart but I thought it will be nice post it here as well. It's a crossover between Hunchback of Notre Dame and Hetalia. I used the Disney version since it's the one I had contact (what is a pity. I want to read the book :I) I do not intend to offend anyone. I hope you enjoy. None Hetalia nor Hunchback of Notre Dame, they belong to their respectives artists. And I am sorry for any grammatical errors since English is not my mother language.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

At the streets people were doing the preparations for the festival but at one of the little streets there's two men that don't seem too interested in it . The one playing a guitar had very spanish looks, with a tanned skin, green eyes but his friend -who was dancing - were not like him at all. He was probably albino with his almost white hair, palid skin and red eyes with a bird friend flying around his head. People who pass there give them some coins, while the albino, shouted with an big smile at his face.

"I know you are impressed with the awesome me!"

But then a boy, around his twenty apperead on one of the wall's. His skin was tanned as the spanish guy but he seemed much more italian, with a curly hair in the right side of his head.

"Tomato bastard, potato bastard! Run! They are coming, damn!"

They look at each other and the spanish guy took his guitar, standing up with one sight and running away as quickly as possible.

"Hurry, Gilbert! Run, run faster, Gil!"

"I am going, your fucker. Go ahead, Antonio!" He was following his friend when he felt something pulling his head. It was his little and yellow bird trying to warn him that they had dropped some coins.

When Gilbert went back to took it some guards appearead, making a circle around him.

"Well, well, what we have here? Where did you get this money, boy? " Said one of them, the shorter one. Gilbert was getting really pissed. What's the problem with that people?

"If you want to know soo bad, I worked for this."

"But homeless people like you don't work for money." Said another soldier, holding Gilbert arms.

"They steal it!"

"You two know too much about steal things."

"You..."

Gilbert pull his arm and with a kick in some specificly regions he was sucefull to be free, starting to run when he bumped into somenone. A man big than him, much more muscular, but not so awesome. His clothes and way to make up his hair say right away he was a soldier. Gilbert stared at him...Oh-uh, he was in trouble. But strangley that guy let him go and with the corners of his eyes, Gilbert saw that he even stopped the other soldiers that were following him.

What was strange was that Gilbert was sure that he already had seen that blue eyes somewhere else.

* * *

><p>"So, could you, gentlemen, take me to the Kremlin? " The soldier who helped Gilbert was now holding a sword right in front of the throath of the two mEn.<p>

"C-Captain, sir! Of course, sir!"

They made the way for the Kremlin . It was the first time that the Captain went to Russia and went out of Germany, where he lived, and the difference between those two countries shocked him. First the cold was almost unreable. Second he couldn't understand how they seems to have so much difference between the wealthy and the poors and most importante: how could people live in such conditions?

The Moscow Kremlin, or simply The Kremlin, is a fortified complex at the heart of Moscow, overlooking the Moskva River ,Red Square and the Alexander Garden. And sometimes people say the Saint Basil's Cathedral is a part of it even though the Cathedral nothing has to do with it. It was the place where the major rulers of Russia concentred themselves and so the place where the Captain of the Guard should encounter his new boss, General Frost.

"Sir!" Said the shorter soldier, knocking the heavy door of Frost's room. " Captain Ludwig is here!"

The deep voice said "Enter" and the heavy door moved, gaving the pass for the two men. Ludwig stood still, his arms crossed at his back, his face serious, as the serious soldier he always had been. Frost stood up and with a single smile approached himself to that man.

"Captain Ludwig showing himself to the service, sir. " Ludwig said his eyes fixed in some straight point in Frost's room as the man started to walking in circles around him.

"Captain Ludwig...I heard some good things about you. But what should I expected? You are German. Germans had a wonderful reputation around here...as soldiers."

"I am glady to hear that, General. And it's my work don't dissapoint you, sir."

"I bet not. " Frost said while making a gest to Ludwig follow him for some little walk through the Kremlin. "My other Captain of Guard was...a deception. " A satisfied smile appeared at Frost's face as he was remembering something very funny. They reached one of the windows of the Kremlin where it was possible to see people on the street. " Look at that, Captain."

He pointed at the streets where , coincidently, was Gilbert and his friend, Antonio, dancing and playing guitar again.

"See, Captain? I have been fight against this kind of...thing for more than twenty years but they continue to increase. Like insects. And I need help from someone serious like you. "

"I traveled all the way between Germany and Russia to come here and fight agains those who don't have a home and dance to have some money to eat?"

"No...You traveled all that way to combat those who infect our country, our society with their distorced values. Captain, say to me, have you ever been in a 'popular Festival' "

"Not recently, sir."

"So, you may like the experience. Come with me."

* * *

><p>Hi, there, how is everybody doing? Short chapter, isn't it? I hope you like it so far and thanks for the ones who favourited it and give me a review, it means a lot, seriously!<br>I will, probably, upload the next chapter today. Anyway, thanks for read it again ~


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan used his hands and feet to go down of those towers. It was not a easy job since the stones of those walls were colder than he had expected and so slippery that most of the time he thought he would fall, but maybe he was more used with that cold and those walls that he had thought because he managed very well to reach the floor.

His heart was pounding so hard and his breath was really heavy, his body trembling. He did it. .IT! He was outside of that church! He was! Ivan started to play with the snow under his feet. He scuffed it untill it all gone and he could see the floor. Under that white layer he could see some green thing growing...Was it grass? Was it they called grass? He looked to his window just to see Toris, Raivis and Eduard waving to him and making signs to him go faster. Ivan smiled childish again and pulled his scarf a little higher so he could hid his face and started to run.

* * *

><p>In fact all that Festival wasn't outside of Russia or anything like that. It was, actually, on the Red Square, a square that was part of the Kremlin and it was really near of the Saint Basil's Cathedral. But for that poor boy, who never had any contact to anyone beside Frost and, well, those three friends, see all those people laughing, having fun together was amazing.<p>

He saw two men together, one of them used glasses and was teasing the shorter one, pulling his cheek. Ivan giggled. They must like each other so much. He felt a little envy. He never had someone like that. He wish he had...Then he heard some explosions. He had an urge to run but almost immediately a man, a blonde one, with a strong french look, wearing some tight and colorful clothes appeared on the middle of the crowd. His hair was a little bit long and he had it in a little ponytail, his face looked almost perverted -Ivan thought- but his smile was really funny.

"HI, EVERYBODY! My names is Francis and I am your host!" He said while all the eyes turning to him. "Today we have the funniest event in Russia! Today is the day to shock our dear General Frost." He giggled because at exactly time Frost and his men were approaching the crowd, taking their place to watch the Festival. " Because today everybody has their rights to make their little demons free. LET'S BEGIN!"

At the end of his words another big shout and drummers started to play. Girls dressed like boys appeared, dancing the Cossack's dance and following them came men dressed like women doing the same thing. Everybody laughed and one by one they took the person next to them pulling the to the middle of the square to dance.

Actually, that man who presented the Festival was now trying to pull Ivan who was struggling to get his arm free.

"Nyet!" He said before trip on his own legs and fell onto a tend that was next to him, the drape covering him

"What the f...?" - Ivan heard an irritated voice shout and bowed. He was in trouble, he should never went out. He was outside and just some minutes after he was already in trouble. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I...I am sorry." Ivan said, trying to take the drape out of him while he pulled his scarf higer. Oh, why was this happening? And...that sound he was hearing was a bird? " I didn't meant to...I am sorry."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Are you hurt? Come on, let me see your face."

"Nyet! Nyet! " Ivan cried out but that not stopped the other man to take the scarf and the drape off. What was his surprise when he saw that albino man smiling to him as nothing was wrong with him. It was a warmth smile and those bright and sparkling ruby eyes... And that man was shirtless. He was shirtless in that cold!

"See? You are not hurt." He offered a hand to Ivan which he hold a bit more tight than what was necessary. Warm... " Just be more careful, man. I don't have money to buy another of those." Gilbert laughed while he helped Ivan get out of his tend. " Go enjoy the Festival."  
>Ivan stood there for a while after Gilbert closed the curtain , staring the tend still felling the touch of that hand on his. All people on the world were warm like that? But...But everytime he was touched by Frost he could felt his blood get cold, so... Speaking of Frost, he always had said that Ivan could not go outside because he could terrify the other people and never had said why. What was odd was that the albino didn't seemed afraid of him...But he hadn't much time to continue to think. The crowd took him and soon his was dancing with them. And laughing.<p>

"Hey there." Ivan heard a voice near to his ear and turned to look. Toris, Eduard and Raivis were there, smiling to him.

"Guys!" He said with a joyful look to them. " I am having so much fun!"

"We can see! We came to enjoy it with you." They said taking their place so they could dance even though nobody, excepted Ivan, could see them.

Everybody was excited, everybody there was dancing as nobody has problems, as the world was beautiful and fun all the time. It was a bunch of new sensations to Ivan. He never thought that dance and laugh with strangers could be so funny.

The French guy do not walk to reach where Frost was. In fact, he just made some acrobatics and was there, his hands on Frost shoulders.

"C'est ça! " He whispered at Frost ear, almost singing. "Can you feel the mistery on the air? Take your place. Let's go." He ran back to the middle of the crowd while Frost -with a face full of repulsion cleaned his clothes." It's time..."Francis winked with a smirk. " Our most awesome guy will dance. Come ooooon, Gilbert!"

With a little explosion Gilbert appeared in the middle of them. His clothes were a sligth different from what he usually wore. On the top he was wearing a black vest which made his chest be exposed a white baloon trouser and black shoes. It was amazing that he wasn't freezing at that cold. His palid arms moved graciously like a bird flying, crossing the sky. His abdomen made moviments like a snake while he moved his shoulders up and down. One per time. Only before his feet and legs enter in a crazy rhythm , doing some kind of break dance. The crowed went crazy.

"Look at that absurd, Captain." Frost said with a disgust look at his face.

"Yes, sir!" Ludwig said with a slight smile at his face and voice. Something kind of rare.

Gilbert saw Ivan in the crowd and winked to him with a smile making Ivan blush violently, hiding his face with the scarf. Gilbert laughed and ran in Frost's direction, jumping and sitting on his lap, touching his cold face. Gilbert slowly made the distance between them small, smaller, smaller, until...He threw a kerchief at Frost's face and laughing he returned to his place, taking a spear sticking it into the ground and spinning around it until reach the ground, ending his show. Applauses followed the end as some coins. Even Ludwig gave a coin to them.

"Bon, bon, amazing, isn't it?" Said Francis before he felt Gilbert 's elbow at his stomach. " I mean..." He rolled his eyes. " Awesome, isn't it? " 'Thank you, mein freund', Gilbert smiled to him " Now! Let's have our big fun! It's time! Let's choose our King! That's the time to know our new King!"

"And what will be this year? " They asked together.

"Angry face!" Francis answered as if it was obvious. " Come on!"

He began to pull some people up, close to him and to Gilbert. The crowd would be the judge. Gilbert look to Ivan and offered his hand again what Ivan took without a second thought and only when he was looking to all those people he knew that he was a little bit in trouble. In a matter of seconds they started. One by one the competitors were elimminated because the crowd did not do anything but laugh of them and so on Gilbert push them to the ground with a satisfied smile. Ivan was the last one.

"Come on, big boy. Show us what you have." Said Gilbert, using Francis' shoulder as support.

Ivan looked anxiously to all those people look at him. He even heard a girl with a Polish accent -well, he thinks it was a girl even though the voice was a little...- saying "That guy? Really? Like, they are joking, right? There's totally no way he could do that". Well, Ivan would show to them. He close his eyes and thought. He thought about his isolation for twenty years but it didn't seem to work. Suddenly the image of Gilbert apperead at his mind and for some reason he was holding Francis in a extreme intime way. It made Ivan's bloody boil. He opened his eyes and any signal of his childish smile was gone. He seems dangerous as if he was capable to kill someone in the most bloody way. That's was why Toris, Eduard and Raivis were so afraid of Ivan. They liked him, of course. But they knew that dangerous side. Ivan's eyes, amesthyst eyes, were in fire. And they were staring at Francis who withdraw a little

"Oh my God, look at that! " Screamed a guy with a Danish accent, pointing to Ivan. " It's horrible!"  
>"Is he not the guy who live at Saint Basil's Cathedral?" - Frost stood up when he heard this and his eyes turned more dangerous than Ivan's. What that boy was doing there?<p>

"I heard he was a monster but this..."

The murmur cross the crowd, getting louder and louder and it made Ivan come to reality. When he noticed that everyone was pointing at him, afraid of him, he hidded his face on his hands...It is true. He was a monster. Frost always said to him...

"Madams and Monsieurs, please! " France touched Ivan's shoulder. "Stop! Don't be in panic! We asked for the most angry face in Moscow and here it is! Ivan, our new King! "

The crowd seems to think for a while after Francis' words and suddenly they were aclaim Ivan who look at them surprised. They took him and carry him around the Square, he even receive some kisses from two girls (one seems belgium, the other one he didn't know what nationality she was). He looked to his rigth and saw Frost, with his arms crossed, not seem happy at all for him but Ivan waved, timidly.

The crowd put him on a kind of wheel, shouting his name. Ivan was amazed. Francis even put a crown at his head and a mantle around his shoulder. It was the first time he was treated like that, the first time he thought that he was loved.

"Ivan! Ivan! Ivan! Ivan!" They shouted as they were in front of a real king.

"Hey, you think he was angry? Let's see if we can do he went berserk." Said a turkish guy to his Egypt friend. He was holding a tomato and threw it on Ivan's face. The crowd when in completly silent. And Ivan, with a shocked look, touch his own face. " Now I want to see he angry."

Someone threw another tomato and a bunch of vegetables started to hit Ivan's body. He desesperatly tried to get out of there but he slipped on one of those tomatos and fall making the crowd burst into laughs. In the middle, the three Ivan's friends looked worried and lost. What they could do?

Ivan got up, trying to run away but a guy, the same guy with glasses that Ivan had saw earlier, caught him with a looped rope by his neck, shouting "Where are you going? The fun started now, Russian!" It maked Ivan fall onto the ground again. He was scaried! He was truly scaried. What they will do to him? The laughs made him want to cry. He was already crying.

"Master." He cried, his eyes looking desesperatly to Frost. "Please, help me! Pomogite mne, master!" But Frost only looked away, closing his eyes. He won't move one single finger.

Gilbert, who went to his tend in order to change his clothes for some more warm, with his friends Francis and Antonio, heard all that commotion. What the hell was happening? It wasn't common.

"Was everything ok when you left them there?" He asked to Francis.

"Oui, they were having fun."

"But now seems there's something wrong...I will take a look." Gilbert stood up and went out of his tend and his eyebrows puckered as he saw the crowd bullying Ivan, laughing as it was the most funny thing in the World. Ivan struggled, trying to get his arms free, while he cried for Frost's help. He could easily broke those ropes but he was too scared, too shamed...

"General, Sir! I am asking your permission to stop this cruelity."

"Wait a minute, Captain. There's something that needs to be learnt here."

But the silent catch the attention of those two men. Gilbert was making his way to Ivan, the crowd stopped the jokes and the laughs. Gilbert crouch at Ivan's side, taking another hanky and use to clean Ivan's face.

"I am sorry, dude...This isn't supposed to happen."

"YOU!" Frost's voice resound deppy and dangerous while his index finger was pointed for the two young men. " Go away from there!"

"Yes, sir!" Gilbert answered. " After I maneged to libert this poor boy."

"I forbid you!"

Gilbert's face become challenger as he take a jacknife from his trouser and cut the ropes that were tying Ivan down. The albino hold the Russian arm and helped him to stood up, his eyes always fix at Frost.

"How do you dare to disobey me?"

"Verpiss dich! You treat this poor guy as you treat me and my people! You talk about justice but you are only a hypocrite!"

"SILENCE!"

"JUSTICE!" Gilbert shouted making Ivan behind him, he was sparkling with the rage he was feeling at that moment. " This is what I think about your orders, Frost!" And he spit on the floor.

* * *

><p>Hello, how is everybody doing? I hope you enjoy this chapter. YES, NOW WE HAVE our AWESOME GUY WITH US! But you really don't know how hard is try to do not want to make Gilbert all sweet with Ivan since they are like my second OTP XDDD<p>

**PiWrite ** Thank you for the reviews. I am really happy that you are enjoying this. And yes, I understand your love for Lovino xDDD


	4. Chapter 4

"Captain, go there and arrest that insolent!"

Frost sat down, his fingers crossed on his lap while Ludwig commanded his soldiers to the middle of the Square to arrest Gilbert.

"Let's see, Gilbird..." Gilbert murmured to his little bird , scratching his chin, his eyes glossing around. " Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, seichs, sieben , acht , neun... So it's TEN against me? Oh Got!" Gilbert use the hanky he'd use to clean Ivan's face to hide his own, tears were in the corner of his eyes while the soldiers were approaching "What a poor defenceless guy can do?" When he raised his head the smile on there could be anything but defenceless.

He jumped and using one of soldier's face as support to his feet, broking his nose, so he could go higher and fall in the middle of the crowd who was apparting to leave space to the confront.

"Gilbert ONE! Assholes soldiers ZERO!" He shouted making all people around laugh. Two soldiers approached to him but his bird, called Gilbird, flied directly on the middle of one's eyes, making him bow , trying to stop the pain. It was the moment that Gilbert kicked his chin while his elbow met the other soldier chest, cutting his breath.

"Look out, Gilbert!" A gilr with brown hair, decoreted with a flower at the right side, yelled making the albino look around. One soldier was coming with a spear and he was too close to Gilbert swerve.

BAM!

Gilbert saw a frying pan hit the man's head making him colapse.

"Danke, Elizabetha!" He laughed, taking the hardhat of that poor colapsed man and running in the other direction while he heard she saying something like "Pay attention to your fights...". Gilbert looked at the hardhat and smiled. "Cool! Silver!"

Gilbert heard trots and he saw the four reminescents soldiers coming at his direction with those monsters horses, breathing heavily. He ran, using everthing he could put his hands on to scale and be far away from that horse's hoofs.

Somehow he managed to make the soldiers sunder and his mischevious smile was on his face again. He looked again to the hardhat and sighed.

"Such a waste. " And he threw it with all his strenght in two of them direction. The hardhat hit the two heads. The crowed laughed and cheered for Gilbert, making the job of those soldiers more difficult because they stayed at the way, blocking some points that would be strategic to them to capture the albino.

"He is good!" Ludwig said, his smile growing while he observed Gilbert defeat his men.

Now only two soldiers were standing, trotting with his horses to catch Gilbert, who was standing on a tend really near to where Frost was. Hi smile grew and he whistled. Two different laughs could be heard and two more whistles coming from up there and when the soldiers looked they saw, the spaniard and the french laughed and throwing a really long peace of wood at their hands. They hold it but just to late they realised they were too near to Frost tend and could not stop the horses. They hit the tend, collapsing the whole structure.

Frost got up from there, his hair always did in the most formal way now was pointing in all directions the wrath in his eyes that stared Gilbert, the air in the square started to get colder and colder, the sky was turning more dark. Maybe because the night was approaching or...

But no one seems to care much about that. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio were in the top of one of those tends, smiling to each other. The Prussian one raised his arm, waving to Frost.

"I stroke NINE! Suck that, General 'Frog' ". - He shouted making his friends laugh loudly. They made a bow with big smiles. Francis and Antonio covered Gilbert with a cloth and with the sound of some drums he dissapeared . The snow started to fall and Frost glanced at Ivan as he was ready to kill him. Ivan cringe and hesitantly he walked to Frost, his eyes full of tears.

"I am sorry, master...Never again...Never again I will disobey you."

And he ran back to Saint Basils's Cathedral with Raivis, Toris and Eduard at his back. The sound of his sobbings could not disguese the whispers of "Look at him" or "He is a monster".

* * *

><p>Gilbert opened the big and heavy door of the principal enter of Saint Basil's Cathedral but closed it quicly as he saw soldiers stooding there. He sighed. Well, he would take his time until those guys get away. Gilbert looked at Cathedral altar, it was sometime since the last time he went into a church.<p>

Suddenly he grabbed one of the chandeliers, turning around, using the object to protect his head from a sword.

"Hallo." Ludwig said, his face serious as always, while Gilbert snapped showing his teeth as an animal ready to bite if he needs to. Ludwig pushed him with some force making Gilbert stumble on his legs and go to the ground.

"Verdammt! You son of a b-"

"Oh-oh, relax. You are into a church."

Gilbert smiled, getting up, holding his chandelier , passing his fingers through his white hair.

"You are always nice like that or I am a lucky guy?"

He advanced quickly to Ludwig with his chandelier while Ludwig used his sword now almost smiling. They stared each other with their weapons in the middle. Gilbert stared at Ludwig's blue eyes for a moment and his arms relaxed a little...That blue eyes remind him of someone he really loved back at his person he loved most in the world . His little brother, his little brother that he never had saw again since he ran away from his home when he was thirteen and his brother was seven.

"What...do you want?" Gilbert murmured.

"To start...I want to know your name." Ludwig said lowing his sword looking sincerly to Gilbert.

"It's Gilbert. Gilbert Weillschmidt. And yours?"For a moment Gilbert could swear that he'd seen a little smile on Ludwig's face.

"I am Ludwig..."

The sound of the heavy door being opened captured the attention of the two men who turned back just to find General Frost entering the Cathedral.

"Oh, Captain Ludwig. You found that rebel." Frost's smile was dangerous. " Arrest him."

Ludwig turned to Gilbert and found two vivid red eyes, the ones which were looking at him some moments ago full of hope and surprise now were staring at him full of despise and angry.

"You...You fooled me." Gilbert muttered gritting his teeth.

"Claim for sanctuary." But the albino nothing said he just kept his eyes at the soldier in front of him. "Say it!"

"Captain?"

"I am sorry, Sir. He claimed for sanctuary. I can do nothing. "

"So, drag him out of here."

"You will not touch him, Frost." A nun, all dressed in black, approached to them, her dress touching the ground at her back.

That nun was known by the children for her swetness and also because she was a little crybaby but could be very strong if someone was being missjudge. And she was known by the men in the city because of her big touched Gilbert's (who couldn't look away from her chest) arm, her eyes challenging Frost to touch the albino.

"Don't worry, dear. He can't touch you while you are here."

Gilbert had an urge to say that HE wanted to touch the nun but he bit his tongue and murmured a "Yes, danke". Frost narrowed his eyes until they were to little fends and turned his back to those three but he dind't leave. He made sure no one was looking and hid himself on a columm. He saw when the nun took Captain Ludwig by his arms and pull him to the exit with the little bird pecking his head.

Gilbert was alone and Frost took advantage of it, approaching to him sneakly. When he was close enough he grabbed Gilbert's arms with only one hand, don't let him react.

"Do you think you are very smart, don't you?" He whispered into Gilbert's ear while the albino struggled to get himself free. " But I will let you know something boy...You will wish you never had crossed my way." The silence took place on them and suddenly Frost was with his nose on Gilbert's hair going to his neck using his free hand to touch the naked skin of that place.

"W...Wh...What the fuck are you doing, dude?" Gilbert stumbled, his voice full of horror in front of those acts.

"I am just imagining a rope around this beautiful neck-"

Gilbert struggled more and managed to get free of Frost's arms, his face full of disgust, he used his hand to try to clean the area where Frost touched.

"I know what you were imagining!"

"Oh, what a smart one. It's typic of your 'people' to think that everyone have dirty minds as yours. You think you are protect in here? Very well." Frost smirked and Gilbert felt a chill on his spine. "But put one little finger out of here and you will be mine."

* * *

><p>Hello, my dears! How are you? I am happy to all the reviews you send to me, really. And I hope you really are enjoying this story. Frost, Frost...Why so freak?<br>Thanks for read this 3


End file.
